


Chocolate

by TheLittleLostTimeLord, Wolfstarforever (TheLittleLostTimeLord)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chocolate, Comfort, Comfort Food, Fluff, Friendship, Hogwarts, Hogwarts First Year, M/M, Marauders, Panic Attacks, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, forshadowing a realtionship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 19:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleLostTimeLord/pseuds/TheLittleLostTimeLord, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleLostTimeLord/pseuds/Wolfstarforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus and Sirius's friendship starts over a bar of chocolate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate

            Remus recognized the fast breaths and small squeaks of a panic attack when he heard them. He’d had enough of his own after all. So he knew what was wrong with his new dorm mate, the dark haired boy who’d sat straighter than the rest at dinner. Long after the other boys had fallen asleep, Remus lay on his bed wondering what he should do. He decided the best course of action was to try and help so he got up, pulled a chocolate bar out of his trunk, and made his way over to the other boy’s bed. He parted the curtains slightly. The boy froze.

            “It’s alright. I’m Remus. I thought you could use some chocolate.” He held out the candy bar.

            “Why?” The other boy eyed him suspiciously.

            “Because it helps when I have a panic attack. I’ll leave if you want and I’ll never tell a soul, but I’m here if you want to talk.” When the boy didn’t send him away he sat on the edge of the bed and offered the chocolate again. The boy took it.

            “My family’s going to kill me. Everyone’s been in Slytherin. I’m going to die.”

            “I’m sure they won’t kill you.”

            “My parents will do pretty much anything to maintain the reputation of the ‘noble and most ancient house of Black’.” He spat at the moniker of his bloodline.

            “When I was little something happened and I thought for sure my parents would murder me, or at least ship me off to the farthest reaches of the earth. I can’t speak for your parents, but I know the feeling.” Remus pointed at the unopened chocolate bar the boy was holding. “Eat the chocolate; it’ll make you feel better.”

            The boy smiled, unwrapped, and bit into the chocolate. “I’m keeping you. This chocolate is amazing.”

            “I don’t know your name.” Remus laughed a bit.

            “Sirius Black.”

            “Remus Lupin.”

            “You’re my friend now, Remus, you’re mine.”

            Remus just smiled in response, happy to have a friend.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.wolfstarforever.tumblr.com)   
>  [My Writing Tumblr](http://www.thelittlelosttimelord.tumblr.com/)


End file.
